1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, a communication method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a variety of communication protocols have been proposed to prevent unauthorized copying of contents to be protected by copyrights and the like. For example, with the high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), transmission data is transmitted from a HDMI terminal after being encrypted by a transmission device for transmitting copy-restricted contents. At that time, the transmission device previously authenticates a reception device in accordance with the high-bandwidth digital content protection (HDCP) and shares a secret key used for encrypting the transmission data in public key cryptography. For example, a technology relating to copy control of contents utilizing the HDCP is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. Laid-open 2007-104561.
Recently, in accordance with progression of wireless communication technologies such as a wireless local-area network (LAN), a usage pattern of contents to be available with transmitting content data such as video and music by radio waves to a variety of devices has been practical.